Regresas
by alicexxshun
Summary: Los tres años de martirio han terminado, y como una luz al final del un túnel, el apareció para iluminarlos, —Apostamos?, si según tu ya no soy nada en tu vida, por que no apostar,si yo gano tu seras mi sirvienta y si tu ganas yo seré el tu yo, aceptas?—Claro que acepto, limpiaras mi cuarto después de esto—Ojala Alice hubiera visto la sonrisa macabra escodida en los labios de Shun


_Hola, bueno pase un rato mirando esta historia diciendo ¿me aleje de Fanfiction pro problemas personales y ahora no e vuelto a escribir nada? todos se han olvidado de quien soy, nadie párese recordarme ya nadie párese importarle, sea lo que sea si aun recuerdan esta historia ya hice que fuera mucho mas legible y millo es de arreglos mas...espero que les guste y si aun sienten interés pro mis letras, aquí estaré para complacerlos..._

**_solo una cosa mas que decir_**

_Bakugan **no me pertenece ni siquiera en la letra B,** y **esto solo hago con motivos de diversión y entretenimiento...**_

* * *

_"Si una imagen vale mas que mil palabras, un recuerdo vale mas que mil imágenes"_

* * *

_—_la razón no es muy clara pero desde que lo vi, me enamore de esos ojos tan peculiares que lo caracterizan… _—_este según yo, era un pensamiento pero creo que fue más un grito de desolación.

Estaba sentada en mi cama con cinco grandes álbumes en frente, abrí los álbumes que había capturado en su presencia, el inicio de todo, el inicio de nuestra "amistad" que para ninguno de los dos quedo claro si así se le podía llamar, al inicio el me ignoraba y yo, pues yo, no hacía nada, luego el intento irse, fue cuando la desesperación me invadió y me di cuenta de ello yo me enamore de él, aun con las lagrimas en los ojos abrí la tapa de los álbumes que capture en su presencia:

La batalla bakugan

New vestroia...

Y entonces Recordé, las mil y una sensaciones que ver su rostro me causaba, las fotos no eran algo impactante, no era muy buena fotógrafa que digamos, la primara enmarcada como la de oro, una foto de shun y mía, cuando lo detuve de irse estábamos cogidos de las manos sonrientes una sonrisa genuina, que solo yo podía ver y más aun fui la persona que la genero, casi parecíamos novios…, la segunda eran Dan y Runo en una de sus típicas peleas por alguna "_estupidez de Dan" _traducción "a _Runo le dieron Celos_", reí a carcajadas al ver la tercera era julie y Billy abrazados sonriendo y sonrojados, una pareja muy feliz eso se notaba a metros, y luego la cuarta Marucho y su único amor "La ciencia" sentado en un computar que se auto regalo por su cumpleaños, mi álbum tenía en total 110 fotos y solo habían 3 que no involucraban a shun, en muchas estaba él solo, y en otras los dos…

_—_Porque estas llorando Alice_—_ chillo julie, con un gesto de clara preocupación.

_—_No por nada_—_dije mirando los álbumes de fotografías_—_ solo recuerdos de _nuestra_ felicidad_— _se que aunque dije "_Nuestra" _la palabra real era _"Mi" _

_—_Alice…_—_suspir_o_ con una sonrisa melancólica, nada propia de julie.

Luego, ignorando todas mis punzadas en mi corazón pase la pagina sabia lo que se avecinaba. Las lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos y logre ver a julie entre las cristalinas lágrimas que pasabanpor mi rostro, al ver la foto donde Shun estaba casi besándome, prefiero ahorrarme las explicaciones.

_—_Alice…no tiene caso con eso no lograras nada_—_dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo_— Lo_ que tienes que hacer es salir con otros chicos, veras ayer llame a Klaus, y dijo que al el tu le..._— s_abia lo que diría por eso preferí adelantarme para no tener que cargar con otra decepción mas.

_—V_oy a caminar_—_ dije muy rápidamente tomando una chaqueta y saliendo repentinamente de mi habitación.

* * *

Llegue al parque casi no había nadie, no la verdad no había nadie en absoluto, y como iba haber alguien, si hoy era un día horroroso para caminar por el parque. Me pare bajo el árbol que _**el**_ acostumbraba para escapar de las peleas de Dan y Runo, Recordé que salía a correr y comenzaba a retarme a pelear cuando ya sabía que yo era masscarade, comenzé a llorar, "_que caso puede tener llorar"_ pensé, si las lagrimas solucionaran mis problemas ya estaríamos inundados, Golpee el árbol con tanta fuerza que sentí el dolor y la sangre recorrer mi muñeca.

_—_Tres años_—_ susurre que caso tenía hablar bajo si igual no había nadie que pudiera escucharme.

_—_Tres años, Tres malditos años_— _ grite pero no hubo respuesta, pero que esperaba acababa de salir de una especia de terapia porque alucinaba con Shun aun que estar loca al parecer ya era mi salvación.

_—_Supongo que no hay ninguna razón para que estés gritando en un parque_—_dijo una vos que solía escuchar todos los días.

_—_Shun…¿eres tu? _—_dije mirando hacia el árbol.

_—_Supongo que sí _—_dijo observe cada uno de sus movimientos, intente contener la euforia de mi ser.

_—_Shun…dónde estabas_—_pregunte pero cuando me acerque para tocar su hombro desapareció.

_—_Una ilusión _—_dije mientras todo se volvía humo, no se por qué me decepcione eso ya lo sabía de ante mano.

_—_Mmmm…no lo creo_—_dijo Shun parado atrás de mí, esta vez parecía tan real pero ocurrió lo mismo que veces anteriores se volvía humo su reflejo, no era algo que debiera sorprenderme siempre me pasaba, ahora con mas insistencia que antes, me Sentí observada alce mi mirada, y era _**el**_ estaba hay antes de entusiasmarme recordé _"es una ilusión"_ entonces grite.

_—_ Te amo_—_ las palabras cruzaron mi boca como un desahogo, de tres años conteniendolo.

_—_Ya lo sé _— _dijo mirándome_—_eso siempre lo supe_—_ dijo mientras bajaba del árbol_— _y adivina que niña tonta, yo también siento lo mismo_— _mi corazón se acelero, esta era mi mejor ilusión.

_—¿_Eres de verdad tu?_—_ dije ahora la coherencia me había abandonado, Me acerque con temor de que desapareciera, toque su hombro no desapareció…Pero escuche algo que me decepciono, era la vos de Runo y Julie.

_—_Alice… es solo tu mente jugándote una mala racha_—_dijeron al uní sonido.

Mis piernas fallaron y caí en el verde pastal

___—_"Shun kazami eres una utopía, que debo acabar de una buena vez, porque no sales de mi mente porque sigues cada segundo tu voz es un hechizo mental"_— __pensé_ mientras Runo y Julie, que en realidad estaba tocando el tronco del árbol.

* * *

Los demás días pasaron muy rápido, todos los días eran rutina de vanas ilusiones unas mas reales que otras, Dan y Runo peleaban cada 3 minutos, Julie y Barón siempre los regañaban, Runo y julie se peleaban, Dan y Barón peleaban con sus bakugan Dan ganaba casi todas las veces… yo procuraba sonreír pero sabia, que ellos sospechaban que en el fondo estaba llorando, es como si cada vez que fuera a Japón supiera que iba a pasar, pero no ir a japon era estar completamente bacía, Shun era el único tema que nadie me tocaba por que enseguida rompía llorar, como una niña muy pequeña. Me acostumbre a visitar Japón cada que podía,y tenia la mania de salir a pasear por el parque al que pedia ir sola pero Julie y Runoo siempre aparesian detras de mi segun ellas "_Casualmente"_", aunque sabía que era internarme más en heridas que no habían sido sanadas ni un poco, asi transcurrieron seis meses mas...

* * *

Este nuevo día, Como de costumbre visite el parque pero vi que una presencia observándome.

_—¿_Shun?_—_dije en voz alta me acerque y lo abrase des pues de todo era una ilusión, ya me había acostumbrado.

_—_Alice_—_dijo mientras me miraba, comencé a llorar y me quede ahí por unos segundos, esto ya ha ido muy lejos esta ilusión hace que las heridas fueran más duras de curar, a menos que de verdad fuera Shun que estuviera hay a mi alcance.

_—S_hun_—_ dije abrazándome a mi misma mientras contenía mi euforia, las lágrimas se detuvieron y una sonrisa se curvo en mi rostro pero, escuche los pasos de Runo y Julie que siempre acababan con los mejores momentos de mi vida, pero que importaba ya, Shun estaba aquí.

_—_Alice_—_ dijo Shun- medas una segunda oportunidad_— _casi mi corazón sale disparado cuando sentí que, Runo se paralizaba y Julie sonreía, este es Shun.

—Te aborrezco ¿sabes?, Te vas y vuelves cuando se te da ¡la maldita regalada gana!, pero no se por que soy tan estúpida y te sigo queriendo_—_

___—_ ¿Que te puedo decir? soy un idiota, y esa palabra me quedaría en los talones_— _paso la mano por detrás de mi cintura___—_ Alice, Runo y Dan siguen peleando?_—_dijo sin más que una sonrisa juguetona

—Tú qué crees—dije feliz y un poco atolondrada cuando sentí sus labios en mi cuello.

—supongo que eso es un si— se burlo mientras quitaba algunos de sus cabello de mi rostro.

—No, cambies el tema— Grite, ni yo sabia por que lo había hecho, este era el momento en el que me sentía mas viva que antes, y lo único que hice fue pelearme con ¿la razón de mi felicidad?, Shun se quedo paralizado, y me soltó de su agarre, no se movió ni un centímetro mas y solo podía ver como sus ojos volvían a tener ese brillo característico que me hacia sentir tan viva como antes, es como si estos años apenas hallan sido un solo día y que todo ahora se encajaba perfectamente...

—Ahhh, no se han visto en Tres años y seis meses y ¿tu le gritas?, Alice en que piensas ¿eh?, te la pasas como un muerto viviente, el resto del tiempo que el no esta contigo, y ahora que vuelve a pedirte perdón planeas alejarlo ¿de ti?— Dijo Julie, mas bien grito Julie desde unos metros mas atrás con una cara de sorpresa enojo y diversión.

—No, creas que puedes llegar pedirme perdón y simplemente yo te perdonare y ambos seremos felices, fui aun maldito psiquiátrico por ti, llore tres años por ti, casi me gano gafas de tanto llorar, perdí a mis amigos por ti y la gente ni siquiera sabia porque me sentía tan mal si ¡ni novios eramos!— sonreí, ahora ya no tenia caso estar de depresiva, y mi vida podía llenarse de color como la de Runo, y Julie y Dan, Y bueno y no los voy a nombrar a todos acaso ¿me creen tonta? no, me da pereza.

—¿Sabes algo?, no avance como ninja por ti, mi entrenamiento siempre era pensando en ti, me caí por ti desde un precipicio, mi abuelo casi me deshereda por ti, mi bakugan ya esta cansado de que hable de ti, y ¿planeas alejarme?, no te entiendo, no me entiendo ¿sabes?...— me grito mientras me acorralaba en el árbol, la furia era inminente si tanto me extrañaba por que no volvió por mi antes ¿ah?.

—Oye, si tanto querías verme pro que no viniste, ¿Eh?— le susurre algo mas calmada no quería convertir un emotivo reencuentro en una pelea, sonrió y jugueteo con mi cabello, no parecía estar enojado si no divertido, había algo en esa mirada que me hacia sentirme algo viva.

—Apostemos ¿si?— ronroneo en mi oído.

—¿Ah?, espera estamos peleando no me vengas con esa tonterías— su rostro no cambio de expresión, mas bien paresia que no había dicho nada.

—Apostemos...—hizo una pausa mientras, me miraba a lo mejor quiera averiguar si tenia algún otro comentario— tu dices que no me deseas a tu lado, pues bien, si y a no te intereso en lo mas mínimo, no te dará miedo apostar contra mi ¿verdad?.

—¿miedo? debes estar bromeando, claro que no tengo miedo, y si quieres una prueba acepto, que ¿apostamos?— Solté, bien era Shun, y seguiría siendo Shun que tan inhumana podría ser esa apuesta.

—Si yo gano, tu seras mi sirvienta y si tu ganas yo seré el tu yo..¿te párese?—termino con una sonrisa ladina alejándose de mi lo suficiente como para que sintiera el frió de nuevo invadiéndome.

—Jum, me párese bien, podrás limpiar mi cuarto cuando gane necesita que lo ordenen— sentencie mientras no bajaba la mirada no dejaría que ganara, seria muy divertido apenas lo vuelvo a ver y ay estamos ¿jugando?, bueno eso no suena tan mal ¿saben?.

—bien el reto sera...—

* * *

_**WAaaaaaa no se si alguien quiera volver a leer estas lineas viejas pero espero que me dejen un review o un Mp me siento algo olvidada y dejada a un lado pro mis amigos me gustara volver a aquella época donde uds sabían quien era yo y yo podía hablar a gusto con todos :'/ ahora ¿que opinan?, le agrege algo no quiero que sea solo depresivo ejje que ¿piensan?**_


End file.
